To Hold a Flower
by Kat-Elric
Summary: I will never know how he affects me so. How is it only him who can get away with doing this to me' Warnings: yaoi, swearing, mentions of sex


Disclaimer: I do not own…. If I did Renji would never have his hair up for starters….

A/N: This was written for someone on the Bleach community on LiveJournal. I was given the prompt: "Byakuya/Ichigo with Ichigo wondering how someone so strong can be so fragile and with Byakuya wondering how someone so young can affect him so much." Enjoy and leave me a little comment of what you think.

_-name-_ indicates point of view

To Hold a Flower

_-Byakuya-_

"OW! Shit! Could you press any harder?!" the orange haired teen seated on the floor of my room exclaimed.

"If you do not appreciate my tending of your wounds then you may go to the fourth division at any time, Kurosaki-kun," I stated in my normal cold calm tendency, knowing he would do no such thing.

"No. Shit. Just try not to dislocate my shoulder while cleaning that will you?" he grumped back as he continued to let me clean the wound on his upper arm that I had created minutes before. I did not offer him an answer. I knew I would not need to. He knew I was more than irritated with him. Only he had the preverbal balls to walk into my office in the middle of the day and demand to spar. Not only that but then declare, after I not so much as acknowledged him, that he would proceed to destroy my area until I did so.

He only succeeded in destroying a chair and a portion of my desk before I had flash stepped the both of us to the nearby training ground. He had gotten the spar that he so desired and the deep gash in his arm to show for his trouble. Being that I was wholly responsible I felt that I should, at the very least, offer to care for it for him. We were not exactly enemies any more after all, not that we had truly ever been.

-_Ichigo-_

I watched him carefully as he began wrapping a bandage around my arm. That shit had hurt but I had felt much worse and survived so it didn't really matter to me. I paid more attention to him then to what he was doing. Of course he seemed completely serious at the moment but I knew that was just a mask that he constantly wore.

He must have felt me watching him because once he finished tying off the bandage he looked up at me. "What is it Kurosaki-kun?" he asked shortly.

"Nothing. Just wondering how far that stick is shoved up your ass and how long it will take me to remove it so I can shove something else up there," I answered flippantly. The split second of shock, followed by a light flush of his cheeks, and finally the resettling of his mask, was well worth any repercussions I may get from my words later.

"I am finished with your arm. You may leave," he said with a dismissive air as he gathered up his things and made to stand.

"I don't think so," I shot out a hand and caught his wrist. I probably couldn't make him stay if he really wanted to go but I sure as hell could try. "I didn't haul your ass out of that room just to have you go back there. You needed that just as much as I did."

_-Byakuya- _

I could do nothing but blink at him. Ichigo could not possibly know just how correct he was. Anyone else would not have dared to try what he just had. If anyone else had tried to stop me from doing something by physical means like he had seconds before I would have instantly drawn my zanpakuto. Why could this infant in relation to my years, cause me to react like this? How could he affect me so strongly? These were answers I did not know and that bothered me.

I settled back on the floor beside him and he moved behind me. Slowly he released my wrist and reached up to slide my hair over one shoulder. We both knew he did not need to be worried about me going anywhere now that I had resettled. "There. Not too hard," he said as he leaned in close. His hands loosened my clothing enough that they could slip underneath. He slid them beneath the fabric covering my chest and down my muscles in a petting motion. "Or at least not too hard yet," he leered by my ear as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

I could do nothing but clench my fists tighter around the container of ointment and the roll of bandages and try my hardest not to lean back into his warm body. I wanted to ask him how it was that he could make me feel like this when even my wife had not, not really. I wanted to ask him how it was that he always knew what to do to make me react, and how he always knew my limit as well. I wanted to ask, but I never would. Even if I did, he wouldn't have an answer.

_-Ichigo-_

"You're so tense," I told him as I tilted my head and pressed my lips to his neck. I knew part of that was my fault. He was always so uptight about someone coming in and finding us like this. He would never admit that was part of what always got him hard so fast. Kinky bastard.

I slid my hands up and down his chest, not doing much else then petting really. I liked to touch and, whether he would admit it or not, he craved being touched. He was always wound so tightly that I was afraid he would shatter. I had seen it.

The man, who could more than likely take on anyone in soul society and give them an excellent run for their money if not win, could be broken so easily. I had seen it on more than one occasion when Rukia was involved. I think, despite all of his masks, that break was what he was so afraid of. No one would ever believe me if I told them the man in front of me was fragile. Hell they certainly wouldn't believe me if I told them that he had cried during sex once. Of course those would be my last words while still attached to my balls.

I lifted one hand from his chest and used it to tilt his head towards me so I could get to his lips. He let me. I spent a good few minutes plundering his mouth, showing him just how much he could feel with flicks of my tongue that I knew he loved. It was only when he released a little breathy moan that he never meant to make, that I let up on him.

"I gotta go. I have to be there when my sisters get home," I told him. I kissed the side of his neck, one of his most sensitive spots, before pulling away from him and standing.

_-Byakuya-_

Leave it to Kurosaki to kiss me and then declare that he had to leave. I had half a mind to tell him he was no longer invited into my bed. I knew that would be futile. He would simply bully his way in again and I would simply let him, yet again for no reason that I could ever discover. Of all the lovers I could have taken I would never understand why it had to be him. Perhaps it was for the simple fact that was the only one who could affect me this way. Perhaps I would never figure it out.

"Next time make an appointment Kurosaki-kun," I said to his retreating back. He offered me an offhanded wave meaning he would do no such thing, before he flash stepped out of sight. I stood and straightened my clothing, everything that he had unsettled falling back into place with the physical action. There was paperwork that I needed to attend to.

As I replaced the medical supplies and returned to my office with my typical air about me, I did notice that I was more mentally relaxed now then I had been hours ago before he had shown up. I walked into my office just in time to see one of my men putting the finishing touches on my desk repairs.

"Taichou," he said respectfully with a salute.

"You are dismissed," I told him before settling behind the newly repaired surface. I had paperwork to do.


End file.
